


The Last Red Light

by voleuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If I'm lonely it must be the loneliness of waking first</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _Song_.

Breathless, Rose swings around the building's corner, Jack following closely behind her.

She leans against the baked-red stucco, cheek to the wall. She can feel her heart thumping double-time. "Should we--"

"Shhh." Jack squeezes behind her, the alley barely wide enough for them both. "We wait."

Rose nods, the pebbly surface of the wall scratchy against her skin. She can hear shouts, boots tromping against cobblestones, and Jack's breath against her neck, quick.

One of his hands is beside her shoulder, braced against the wall, and the other splayed low on her belly.

Rose squirms, just a little, and Jack presses forward, his hips firm against her bottom. One of his fingers slips into the waistband of her trousers, then another.

"Jack," she says. "What if they come?"

He chuckles, and she feels the reverberations through her ribs. "Could be a while." His hand slides lower.

Rose arches back, and he's trailing lower, into her pants. "How long?"

"Long enough." Jack kisses behind her ear, then where her neck meets her shoulder. "I hope."

Rose closes her eyes, and pushes her hips further back.

He presses against her clit, through the thin lace. One finger, then two, circling shallow and rough.

Rose opens her mouth to pant, and a whimper escapes. Jack hushes her again, his breath hot, ruffling her hair against her neck.

She clutches his other hand, but he evades her grasp, instead insinuating it between her body and the wall, squeezing her breast in time with the twitch of his fingers.

Rose tips her head back, her nails scratching against the stucco. "Jack, god--"

"You flatter me, Rose," Jack says, laughter in his voice. Then his fingers press in, just enough, and Rose slams her hands against the wall as she comes.

When she comes to awareness again, her forehead is against the wall and there are too many voices talking. She jerks back, and they're not alone anymore.

One of the officers is hauling Jack out of the alley, cuffing Jack's hands behind his back. "--for disturbing the ceremony of rice and sand, you shall stand before the court--"

"Hey!" Rose interrupts. "We're just travelers, you know. We didn't realize--"

The officer quells her with a look. "In addition, you are charged with performing lewd acts on a day of purification, which is a violation before the people and the gods."

"And I was just getting started," Jack chirps, and the officer clubs him over the head.

Jack falls, and they turn to Rose. "Oh, I." Rose wedges herself further into the alley. "Really, I don't think--"

Then a donkey-like animal barrels through, knocking one of the officers down and sending the others into flight. Rose exclaims, incoherently.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'Doctor.'" The Doctor grins at her as he steps into view, then his foot bumps against Jack. "Ah. I imagine this will be difficult."

Rose almost slides to the cobblestones in relief.


End file.
